How I Became Brian Kinney's Business Partner
by RavynRose
Summary: What if...what Brian were Cynthia's Justin, as he were to Daphne, Season One, Episode 19? Takes place at Brian and company's graduation. BrianCynthia sex, be warned.


How I Became Brian Kinney's Business Partner

I remember college quite well. I was the 'nobody' in the back of the class, the straight-A freak.

Then he came along.

Brian Kinney. The hottest guy in my graduating class.

The hottest queer.

I remember hearing rumors that he had slept with Mrs. Lindsay Peterson, my cousin.

I remember him never denying them.

I found it quite odd, considering he was as gay as Sir Elton John's wardrobe.

Why on earth would he sleep with an unknown like Lindsay?

I remember our graduation from Alleghany. I remember standing in the back while the Dean toasted the accomplishments and successes he was proud to see move on into the world.

I remember catching Brian's eye, smiling fondly at him.

I had always looked up to him. He was the biggest success in the graduating class.

Or at least he was in my eyes.

I had never talked to him, let alone met the guy, but I knew all about him.

He was the King of the Queers. What he wanted, he got.

Or, more so, _who_ he wanted, he got.

Most famous about Brian was his friend, Michael Novotney.

I remember asking Lindsay, upon first setting my eyes on Brian, if he and Michael were together.

I remember her telling me 'no'.

I also remember her later saying 'yes'.

I took it to mean they were friends, yet they were more than friends. They were...'always' and 'forever', without the binding restraints.

Now, as I look at him, I nod, making my way over to him, intent on showing him how much of a success he is in my eyes.

I smile as I walk towards him, seeing Michael come up behind him, pull him into a passionate kiss, as if not caring that everyone could see.

"Brian? Brian Kinney?" I asked as I found myself in front of him, holding out my hand.

He looked down at me, running his gaze from my head to my toes, and back again, as he grasped my hand firmly.

"Cynthia. Cynthia Shelline." I said softly, nodding towards Michael, who I had met earlier on during the year at the local comic book store.

"Hey, Cynth." he said in greeting, nodding up at Brian, as if saying, 'she's cool, she's cool'.

"Ah, Cynthia. Buzzy's second favorite Captain Astro fan." Brian teased, his gaze catching mine briefly before looking beyond my shoulder at Lindsay, who had found her way towards us.

I blushed.

"Michael, you swore you'd never tell a soul!" I exclaimed, swatting at Michael's chest playfully.

Michael shrugged.

"I only told Brian." he retorted grimly.

I felt Linsday slide her arm around my waist and pull me close.

"And once Brian knows, the whole world knows." she said with a devilish grin.

She handed me a champagne filled glass and let go of me, reaching out and pulling Brian to her, whispering something in his ear.

He pulled back, chuckling, as if he had been told either the biggest secret in the world or the funniest joke.

I narrowed my eyes in question towards Michael, who only shrugged.

"Must be about some hot guy in the backroom." he suggested, holding up his glass and clinking it with mine.

I laughed.

"He wouldn't, would he? Not at his _college_ graduation!" I exclaimed.

Michael's looked proved my theories and thoughts wrong.

"Not during it, at least." Brian spoke, reaching out and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I looked towards Lindsay, confused.

What the hell had she told him?

He led me away from Michael and Lindsay, slowly inching me towards the dance floor that the crowd had created after the Class was announced.

I noticed too little, too late, that he was leading me into a slow song.

Damn that cousin of mine. Whatever she told him, he was now plotting against me, I just knew it.

Brian pulled away from me, but held his hand out in offering.

"Might I have this dance, my lady?" he questioned, ever so formal about it, despite the gowns we were wearing.

I had to laugh at the situation.

I quickly downed the rest of my champagne and took his hand, letting him lead me to the center of the floor.

I glanced to the side and caught Lindsay's eye just as she and Michael burst out in laughter.

Frowning, I looked back to Brian as he began to lead the dance, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I reluctantly reached up, stretching my arms around his neck.

"Why haven't I met you before, Mrs. Shellile?" he asked as we swayed our bodies together to the music.

I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer that.

How was I to tell him that, I, Cynthia Shellile, Alleghany's Queen Lesbian, had a crush on Allegany's King Queer?

"I'm not very social, Mr. Kinney. The girl in the back of the crowd." I replied honestly.

Brian smiled, as if that response were exactly what he had expected.

"The Lesbian behind the Queers?" he questioned, winking.

I flushed, growling low in my throat.

"Okay, Brian, what did my lovely, dear cousin, Lindsay, tell you?" I inquired. 

He only looked down at me doe-eyed.

"Nevermind, forget it." I hissed, letting my gaze to drop to his feet.

I felt one of his arms leave my waist and come underneath my chin, bringing my gaze back to his.

"Let's say you and I get a little bit more champagne? No fun being _sober_ on graduation day." he suggested, cocking his head towards the bar the college had set up.

I let myself be led to the bar and watched as he flirted his way into being handed a whole bottle of champagne.

He smiled towards me, holding the bottle up in offering.

"Hey, Mikey!" he screamed over the crowd, signalling for Michael and Lindsay, who were making their way over towards us.

"Let's get out of here. It's getting rather boring. There's no one fuckable here." Brian complained, popping the champagne and pouring some in each of our empty cups.

"To finally getting the fuck out of college." Lindsay toasted.

I raised my glass to that, smiling brightly.

"Brian and I have a hotel room upstairs. You two want to head up?" Michael offered, looking between Lindsay and I.

I shrugged as I took a sip at my champagne.

"My good ol' friend Jack Daniel's awaits us." Brian said suggestively.

I perked up, smiling.

Jack Daniel's.

I could do that.

I held out my hand and smiled even brighter as Brian linked his arm around mine.

"Lead the way." I said seductively, laughing slightly and nervously as I caught Brian, yet again, share an errogonous glance with Lindsay.

Downing the rest of my drink, I threw the cup to the side, no longer caring what the hell those two were gossiping about.

Two hours later, I found myself lying on Brian's bed, curled up next to him, while Lindsay twirled around the room with Michael, dancing to music only they could hear.

We were so drunk, so wasted.

Once we finished off Sir Jack, Brian pulled out a few joints.

I had never smoked pot before in my life.

Hell, I had never smoked a _cigarette_. But, what the hell, I had decided. Live life. Try everything once.

"So, Brian..." I began, blinking as the world began to swim around me.

I pulled away from Brian's touch and stared up at the ceiling.

"God, Brian, you are so hot." I found myself saying drunkenly.

Brian laughed heartily.

"So I've heard." he said with a wink, rolling over onto his side to face me, resting the palm of his left hand underneath his left cheek.

"No, you don't understand." I continued on, far too drunk and wasted to care what I was about to reveal.

"I like you, Brian. I _like_ you." I said, placing emphasis on the 'like'.

He stared at me for a second, as if contemplating my words.

"I've liked you since I first set eyes on you, Mr. Kinney. Sure, I'm a big ol' lesbian, but there's just something about you." I continued on, tapping my fingers against my chest.

"Well, it ain't his dick, honey." Lindsay teased from her spot on the floor where she and Michael had fallen in a heap of laughter at something, yet again, only they could hear.

Brian looked over to Lindsay, narrowing his eyes.

"Get out." he instructed towards her and Michael, who only looked at him with a confused glare.

"Excuse me?" Michael questioned, standing and pulling Lindsay along with him.

"We need ice." Lindsay said, looking around the room, running over to the ice box and grabbing it, shaking it in the air.

"Come on, Michael, we need to fill this up." she said, dragging Michael to the door.

"I fail to see why it takes two to fill up one ice tray!" he complained as he was dragged out, the door slamming shut behind him.

Confused, yet still wasted, I slid into a sitting position, staring at Brian.

For a second, he caught my gaze, but then he slid off the bed, grabbing the Jack Daniel's bottle and shaking it, as if testing to see if it really was empty.

"Brian?" I questioned, feeling myself coming down from at least the high.

I was still drunk as fuck.

He shot his eyes towards me, biting at his lower lip.

"You want to fuck me." he stated more than questioned.

I found myself laughing nervously.

"No, it's not that..." I lied.

"It'd be more a favor to fuck you than to not." he said, again, stating more than questioning.

I found myself confused again.

"Huh?" I asked.

He walked back towards the bed and sat down on it crossed legged.

"You're still a virgin, as Lindsay tells me." he commented.

I blushed.

"Don't tell me that's what you two were gossiping and sharing looks about." I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air.

As I let my hands fall, I felt his hands connect with mine.

"You don't want to go into the real world as a virgin, now do you?" he questioned, caressing my thumb with his.

I blinked and unintentionally licked at my lips.

"It would be nice to have _some_ experience." I admitted, swallowing deeply.

"Let me grant you that, as a going away gift, Cynthia. Let me fuck you." he said, leaning in close enough for our foreheads to touch.

I found myself taking in a deep breath at that moment.

Was I _really_ going to let Brian Kinney, King Queer, fuck me?

Looking into his eyes, I saw my answer.

Raising my left hand to his cheek, I pulled his face close and kissed him feverishly.

Soon, I felt his tongue probe it's way into my mouth, running gently along the roof, causing me to shiver ever so slightly.

Brian was the only guy I had ever kissed. Up until this point, up until I had laid eyes on Brian Kinney, my eyes, mouth, and hands had ever only touched, seen, or tasted other girls.

Sure, I had done things with girls, but I had never let them do things to me.

I felt him gently push at my shoulder, easing me into a lying position on the bed, his body covering mine.

I pushed my hands into his shirt, pulling it away from his skin, popping the buttons effectively, one by one, letting the shirt slide from his skin to the floor.

He began to kiss me harder, then, every so often pulling away from my mouth to nibble on my neck and earlobe.

God, for a gay guy, he sure knew how to please a woman.

Quickly, I found my shirt being removed and tossed to the side, joining Brian's shirt.

Soon after, his pants followed, and then mine.

And then we were naked against each other, his erection bobbing against my stomach.

"Brian..." I began, almost wanting to tell him that this wasn't going to happen.

I shook my head and leaned up, kissing him again, a sign telling him that I was okay with this.

He reached into the nighstand and pulled out a box of condoms, efficiently grabbing on, tearing it open, and placing it on his fully erect dick.

He then reached across to the other nightstand and pulled out a bottle of cooling-to-warming lube.

He looked down at me, as if waiting for me to grant him further permission.

I could only nod in reply, breathing in deeply as he applied the lube and slowly entered me.

He began to thrust, slow at first, allowing me not only time to get used to his size, but time to acknowledge our activities.

When things seemed all right to push forward, he began to rock within me quicker and quicker.

Soon, the whole world exploded around me, and I let out a loud scream, soon followed by Brian's tantilizing scream.

As the world came back down on me, I looked up and saw Brian breathing deeply, his orgasm rocking through him.

I closed my eyes and let slumber find me, feeling Brian fall against my chest and let out a long sigh.

The next morning, when I awoke, I was surprised to see Brian still lying by my side.

For a second, the events of last night were blurry because of my hangover.

But they came back to me quick.

I slowly slid out of bed, reaching to the floor and sliding my clothing back on.

"Bra, bra." I whispered, searching for my bra.

"Success." I quietly exclaimed as I came across it lying atop Brian's black silk underwear.

I heard Brian stir in his sleep and quickly glanced at him.

"You're awake." I noted as I finished clasping my bra across the back.

"I'm awake." he repeated, looking around in a confused manner.

"If you're wondering what happened..." I began, not really wanting to have to explain it.

He shook his head.

"No, I remember, Cynthia." he replied.

I laughed.

"You remember my name. That's a good sign." I teased, throwing his pants at him.

He caught them effortlessly and set them down on the bed.

"So, Cynthia, what do you plan on doing with your life?" he asked, catching my eyes.

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to be a secretary somewhere." I replied as I buttoned the front of my blouse and unwrinkled the pleats in my pants.

He slid out from under the blanket and into his pants, turning to face me.

"Work for me." he said simply.

I frowned.

"If..._when_ I get into advertising, I want you to work alongside me, as my partner." he explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kinney, you and I both know that after this, we probably won't see each other ever again. You don't need to make any promises to me. I know last night was nothing but a fuck, a wish granted. I thank you for that, but I don't expect anything more." I hissed, crossing my hands over my chest.

"I want you to work with me, Cynthia. Promise me, when I get my own firm, you will be there." he said softly, as if meaning it.

I smiled, shaking my head.

"All right, Kinney, you've got a deal. I do owe you, after all." I teased, holding out my hand.

He took my hand and grasped it firmly.

And that's how I came to be Brian Kinney's Partner.


End file.
